That Wasn't Supposed To Happen!
by FeatherPens
Summary: Six friends get sucked into the YuGiOh world one night. They have no idea how to get back and what is the importance about these strange bracelets? YamixOC BakuraXOC MarikxOC SetoKaibaxOC...
1. The Beginning

**Okay well this is my first FanFiction ever so please at least try to like it. I'm going to expect two you hear…er…see that, two reviews before I update again.**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey guys! YuGiOh is starting!" a girl named Erin Johnston yelled from a couch in her living room. She had invited her best friends; Sam Jett, Megan Lincoln, Jordan Hotaru, Cori Thompson, and Hannah Wilkenson over for the night. They were fifteen going on sixteen and getting ready to watch re-runs of their favorite anime. The other five girls came rushing into the living room with popcorn and ice cream.

"Scoot over," Sam said balancing a tub of chocolate chip ice cream and spoons. Erin quickly complied.

The two had been best friends since the first grade Christmas party where they gave each other a magnet they had been working on. Erin was a feisty brunette with brown eyes. Sam was the exact same. (When they were younger the used to pretend they were twins). Megan was a brunette with blonde highlights and golden brown eyes. Jordan had auburn hair and blue eyes with glasses. Hannah was a sandy blonde with green eyes and Cori was a black haired chick with blue eyes that sometimes changed to a gray.

Now on with the story! They turned on the first disc of the first season on and watched. Megan mouthed the words each character said until Sam elbowed her in the ribs. "Stop it…" she hissed, not taking her eyes off the television. About twenty minutes later the episode ended.

"Man Yami Yugi is so smexy," Megan sighed dreamily. That made the rest of the girls practically bust a gut laughing so hard. "True but the baddies are the best," Erin said. Sam nodded her agreement and said, "Always." They were the slightly psychotic ones in the group. Jordan was the sensible and most brilliant one. Megan was the slightly goodie-to-shoes one until she hung out with Erin and Sam more. Hannah was the neutral one, Cori was a little angsty but very lovable one, and together the six girls made The Super Special Awesome Weirdness Squad. Erin eyed the television screen, as it seemed to freeze. "What the hell?" she muttered. Her parents would kill her if she broke the T.V. "Just hit stop, then play. That should fix it," Jordan suggested, noticing her friend's dilemma. Erin did as she said but it didn't do anything.

All of a sudden it changed to just black and it was swirling. "Oh shit! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Sam exclaimed. "Quick, turn off you T.V!" Megan yelled Erin clicked the button frantically but to no avail. "It won't stop!" Erin wailed. Hannah stood up bravely and pointed her spoon at the screen. She chuckled, "Who knows, maybe it's a portal leading to Domino City." And before she or the others could blink the television sucked them inside.

-In an unknown place-

"Owww, my head," Cori groaned. She opened her dazed blue eyes, "Where the hell am I?" "Why what a brilliant question C. Where the hell are we?" Cori sat up to

see her friends lying next to her. Erin was sitting behind her, rubbing her head. "Erin? Is this a dream?" Cori asked. Erin let out a sigh and looked down, "If so it's pretty freaky. Where did my pajamas go?" she was wearing blue jeans and a tank top that didn't go down all the way and showed of her belly. "I don't know…" Cori said looking down at herself too. She was wearing tight capris and a shirt that only Mai Valentine could pull of wearing.

"Ugh." She said looking at her shirt. "Well at least you can pull it off," Hannah said sitting up and rubbing her backside. "What happened?" she asked getting up. She was wearing a blue tight shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. "No idea whatsoever," Erin said prodding Megan in the side with her foot. "Oh my God, make the world stop spinning please," Megan groaned, clutching her head. Hannah softly pulled her up. After a couple minutes everyone was up. "Seriously what the…" "Do you six think you can try to ditch school and get away with it?!" came a man's voice. The girls whipped around to come face to face with a man. He had graying hair and a scowling expression.

"Er…no?" Sam said. Jordan quickly pushed her way to the front of the group. "Excuse me sir, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me and my friends in such a disrespectful manor," she said flipping her auburn hair and adjusting her glasses. Erin quickly saw where this was going and shoved Jordan aside and took over, "Yeah sorry about her it's just we haven't had the smoothest trip here because our plane lost all of our luggage. So we practically don't have anything at all." Sam nodded and at his confused look she explained, "We are the new exchange students from America. Sorry about no heads up and all, but we pretty much just got…dropped off-" at this comment Megan and Hannah began snickering. "-and we're kind of lost…" she finished. "Yes…of course, if you'll follow me I'll take you to the school. Class is getting ready to start soon. I'll give you your schedules, uniforms, and anything else you'll need for school," he turned quickly and strutted away. "Follow him-" Erin sighed before anyone else could speak. "-I have a plan."


	2. The Meeting

**Hi it's me again and I would like to thank Unique Art, DarkestInk, and Lightest'Ink for their reviews. And also sick rabid waffles on me? That's a little harsh don't chya think? Lol. So anywho this is the second chapter. I might update again today so long as I get two new shiny reviews. They are very much appreciated. Here it is… TaDa!**

They were soon at Domino High and the principle had given them their things. Megan led the way to the girls' bathroom. As they unraveled the bundle of clothes they call the school uniforms there was a series of clunking sounds as six somethings hit the floor. As they picked them up to examine them there was a strange flash and they were all standing in a different room. Well standing wasn't the actual thing they were doing they were actually floating.

"Oh my gosh this is just like in YuGiOh when Yugi or Kaiba have those weird flashbacks!" Megan exclaimed. "Exactly what's going on down there?" Erin said. The others looked down to discover they were in the palaces' throne room. "Wow, that's a long way down…" Cori muttered. She wasn't too fond of heights. "No my Pharaoh, you mustn't go! You could get badly hurt! Then what would Egypt do? Let me and my friends go. We'll take care of those thieves once and for all," a girl with brown hair and blonde streaks pleaded. She was wearing clothes similar to the ones of the priests. The Pharaoh seemed to be thinking it over and then with reluctance he said, "Fine but you must be careful Meagan. Egypt cannot afford to lose you or the others. 'Meagan' beamed and said, "Yes my pharaoh we will not disappoint you!" the scene faded away and they were then floating in a different room.

Six girls were crowded in it. And they were all wearing the bracelets. "My friends! The Pharaoh has agreed to let us take care of those thieves!" Meagan said excitedly. The others grinned and cheered. "We go tonight so wear dark clothing. I suggest the black cloaks. Layla, you and Khepri will be going together before the rest of us so you better be prepared." Two girls that looked like twins and an awful lot like Erin and Sam rushed into another room grinning. "Hana, you and I will go next, then Mert and Akila will be last. You know what to do." And with that the scene faded again and they were back standing in the bathroom.

Not even a minute had gone by. "That was…un-unexpected," Jordan mumbled holding herself up by leaning on a wall. "Definitely," Hannah agreed, panting. "Oh shit, we gotta hurry, class will start soon!" Sam said pulling on her shoes and socks. (A/N Let me describe to you how the bracelets look… they are gold and curl all the way from your wrist to about two maybe three inches down from your elbow. They have the same weird eye on it as all the other Millennium items. And it's got a snakehead design on it; each snake has different colored eyes.) "We need to discuss what just happened later, probably after school," Megan agreed. "Is it safe to put the bracelets on?" Erin asked unsure. "Why not? I mean they are pretty cool looking…" Jordan said admiring the one on her arm. It had blue eyes. The other girls soon had theirs on as well and were walking to their first class, Algebra. They finally found it just as the bell rang.

The principle, Mr. Kumar, was waiting. He motioned for the girls to stand next to him. "Hello class, today you have six new classmates from America, please make them feel welcome. Today because they are here you won't be doing anything in your classes. There is still the free period and lunch but other than that you won't be rotating to any of your classes. Would anyone like to show them around?" Automatically four hands raised into the air. "Good you'll be doing that during your free class. Well…bye!" and with that he retreated from the classroom. "What is this second grade?" Jordan muttered under her breath. "Well you heard the principle, mingle!" the teacher ordered. The kids that had raised their hands stood up and walked over. One was short with spiky, tri-colored hair, one was tall and blonde, one was tall with brown pointy (pencil like) hair, and one was Tea' Gardner. The class grew silent as the 'Friendship Gang' (A/N as I dubbed them) stopped in front of the girls. Yugi waved and said, "Hello, I'm Yugi Motto. Megan almost fainted, (After all he was the host of her anime crush).

"Hi, I'm Hannah Wilkenson. It's nice to meet you Yugi," Hannah said returning Yugi's smile and wave. "And this is Megan Lincoln, Sam Jett, Erin Johnston, Jordan Hotaru, and Cori Thompson," she introduced pointing to each of them as she said their name.

And with that the ice was broken. About half the class then got up to greet the new kids. The Americans. "So I guess Yugi and the others were the welcoming committee," Jordan drawled quietly. Hannah snorted, "I suppose so…" Erin was especially interested in meeting Bakura. (He was her favorite character) But she had to resist the urge while Megan was trying her hardest not to hug Yugi. After a while they found some empty seats in the back and they began chatting quietly. "I'm curious as to what season we're in," Cori said. "I think the first," Jordan answered. They began whispering some more until Yugi walked up, "Have you ever heard of a game called Duel Monsters?" he asked. "Of course, who hasn't?" Erin replied.

**Erin's PoV**

"Do you play?" he inquired. _Yeah but if only I had my deck with me…_ all of a sudden something thick and rectangular appeared in the pocket of my skirt. I pulled it out and under further examination I found that it was my deck. "How the bloody he-" Sam said incredulously before being elbowed by Hannah. "I sure do," I said proudly. Joey walked up, hearing our conversation and said, "Cool, do you wanna duel sometime?" he asked from behind Yugi. "It depends can you duel?" I asked smirking. From where I come the others and me are some of the topped ranked duelists in the world. Joey grinned, "You bet I can, Yugi's grandpa is teachin' me." "Sure you're on," I said shuffling my deck.

**Seto Kaiba's PoV**

I watched as Joey Wheeler challenged one of the new girls to a duel out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at the new kids. _Nothing of interest. _I sneered. I turned away. _They're not worthy of my time, _I thought to myself.

**Bakura's PoV**

I looked around at Yugi and the gang. My Millennium Ring was pointing towards the group of girls. Then my eyes caught sight of what they were wearing on their arms. The six Millennium Bracelets? With the newbies? I looked up from their arms and my eyes locked onto a set of brown ones. _Erin…yes that's her name._ She was looking at me as if she knew, knew I wasn't their precious, innocent, little Bakura. _But that can't be…_ I thought as I turned away to glare at my desk. "Their Millennium Items shall soon be mine," I whispered, grinning evilly.

**Erin's PoV**

I looked away from Yami Bakura and back to Joey. He was moving a desk around and as soon as he finished he plopped down. _Oh what a treat! I get to duel Joey in the first two hours I've been in this world, this is tight!_ After about fifteen minutes of light dueling, I won. "Yay!" Sam squealed as Joey's life points went down to zero.

**Author's PoV**

Erin smiled at Joey, "Er, nice dueling." Joey smiled back and said, "Thanks." Megan clapped, "Bravo, what an interesting way to start off the day." Tristin patted Joey on the back, "Don't worry pal, it didn't look too bad when you were creamed by the new girl." "Hey Tristin at least I can duel," Joey growled angrily. A tiny vein was beginning to work its way to a big vein on Joey's temple. "Hey guys, I was just thinking since your our new friends and you like Duel Monsters, do you want to come over after school with Joey, Tristin, and Tea' to see my grandpa's super rare card?" The six girls got wide-eyed and turned to each other. "Um-er-could you excuse us for a moment?" Cori asked nervously. "Yeah of course," Yugi said, dragging Joey and Tristin away. "What do you think?" she asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "Well, we have to find a place to live, we don't have any money, and we are in a dimension that could get screwed up if we did something wrong. Not to mention we have some kind of Millennium Item things attached to our arms. So what I think is, how the hell did this happen and how do we get home?" Jordan replied. The other five just stared at her for a couple minutes. "Wow, I never really thought about it that way. When you put it like that it sounds like a really bad FanFic," Sam said, "Well all we really have to do is not panic. We also have to get into Duelist Kingdom." "Wow who knew you could come up with something ingenious like that?" Erin joked. Sam turned to her with an anime vein popping out of her temple. "Let's do it," Hannah interrupted before anything got out of hand. Jordan looked like she was going to argue but just nodded in the end. Everyone but Jordan got up and walked over to Yugi and the gang. "We'd love to," Megan said as they reached them.

**Jordan's PoV**

_This place is pretty cool but not very exciting_, I thought as I turned away from my friends. My eyes got caught on a guy in a corner 'reading'. He had blue eyes and brown hair. _This must be Seto Kaiba!_ I thought as my heart sped up.

**Author's PoV**

Kaiba turned to look at her and said, "It's kind of hard to read when you're staring at me. Jordan tried not to blush, but a faint pink crept up to her cheeks. "So you must be the infamous Seto Kaiba," she said returning the cold look. He smirked, "So what if I am?" Jordan turned away and looked down at her wrist. The snake's blue eyes were glowing a bit. She stared at the thing in disbelief. "Hey Jordan, come over here!" Erin called. She got up and slowly walked over to the group.

Tea' grinned at her and she had to resist the urge to push her out the open window behind her. Sam and Erin caught the look Jordan gave Tea' and started laughing but covered it up by coughing believingly. "So why are you guys here in Domino City?" Joey asked. "Oh-well-um-our parents-they passed away in a plane crash during a business trip, and so we were sent here," Erin explained. "Yeah and our plane lost all of our things," Sam finished. _Those two were always so good at lying,_ Megan thought smiling and looking down. Tea' looked at them and frowned. "So you don't have a place to stay?" she asked. The six girls shook their heads. "Well, I'll ask my parents, and a couple of you could stay at my house!" she said grinning. "Ya, I could take one or two of you in as long as it's okay with my grandpa. We have a guest bedroom. No charge and you can stay until you find your own place," Yugi said. Joey nodded and volunteered, "One of you could stay at my place, I have a couch that folds out into a bed." Tristin shook his head, "Sorry but I don't have any room at my place," he apologized. Bakura grinned evilly again and turned into seemingly innocent Bakura. He walked up to them and said, "I over heard your conversation and I have room at my place for one of you. I live alone so it won't be a problem, room wise." "And that's all six of you," Yugi announced. The bell rang signaling it had already been about four hours. "Wow, time flies by when your having fun," Tea' remarked. The six girls gave each other a look saying the same thing, "We have to get rid of her…"

Lunch went by quickly with meat loaf. (A/N YUCK!) Then the free period came and went. The six girls now knew all of the hallways and classrooms. Finally it was time to go. Everyone raced outside as the final bell rang. "It's finally the weekend!" Joey sighed contently as the sun beat down on them. The large group walked over to Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop. "Hey Grandpa, I brought some friends!" Yugi yelled when he opened the door. Grandpa Moto turned around and smiled. "Hello!" he greeted. They all waved. "Hey Grandpa, their new-" Yugi said pointing to the six females. "-and they don't have anywhere to live yet, so could one or two of them live in our guest bedroom?" Grandpa eyed them and then smiled. "How about those two?" he asked pointing to Megan and Hannah. Yugi gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged it off. "Is that okay with you guys?" Everyone nodded and Joey said, "Okay if you get Megan and Hannah, I'll get Cori, if that's good with you." Cori smiled, walked over and linked arms with him. Bakura pointed to Erin and said, "I'll get her." (A/N In his sexy British accent) Erin grinned, "Sure." Sam looked at Jordan and then her best friend and Bakura longingly. Tea' hooked her arms around theirs' and grinned," Yes, so that means you two get to come with me! We'll be best friends!" she exclaimed happily, oblivious to the dislike the other girls had for her. "And Grandpa, I was wondering if you could show my friends your super rare card?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Grandpa Moto struck a thinking pose and then made the 'Hmmmm' sound. "Please, please, please?" Yugi asked bowing and putting his hands together in a begging motion. "Pretty Please?" Joey asked. "Okay," the old man agreed, grinning.

He bent down and picked up a small box. He opened it to reveal the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The six girls gasped, this was how it all started… "Wow," Joey murmured. Tristin picked it up, not so delicately, and waved it around. "It doesn't look all that special," he said. Grandpa Moto grabbed it out of Tristin's grasp and held it lovingly, "Well it is. There's only four in the world." All of a sudden the bell over the door rang as it was opened. And in walked Seto Kaiba. "Seto Kaiba?!" Yugi asked incredulously. "No, little bunny foofoo…" Sam muttered. Erin being the only one to hear the comment snickered. Kaiba pushed his way through the small crowd to the front counter. The girls could practically hear his thoughts- "THE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON! THE CARD I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR IS IN THIS DUMP?!"- Kaiba swung his suitcase onto the counter, opened it dramatically, and turned it around for Grandpa Moto to see…

**Well I'm going to leave it at that. And if any of you are wondering what the names from the past mean then here they are.**

**Meagan- (well its just Megan spelled differently.)**

**Layla- night**

**Khepri- morning sun**

**Hana- flower **

**Mert- lover of silence **

**Akila- intelligent**

**And these are the colors of the snake's eyes and the owner of that specific bracelet. It's important in the future of the story.**

**Blue- Jordan**

**Red- Erin**

**Black- Sam**

**Gold- Megan**

**Silver- Hannah**

**Green- Cori**


	3. The Dreams

**I would like to thank DarkestInk and Lightest'Ink for their reviews. This chapter is shorter than the other one but very interesting. (At least my brother says so) I'm going to start a new story for YuGiOh soon so I might not be updating so often. That means that I'll have four stories I'm writing. (I'm also trying to finish two Harry Potter stories before I put them on.) So enjoy and this time I'm expecting three reviews. I'll try to update maybe today, maybe tomorrow. And to all my fellow Americans out there, Happy Fourth Of July!**

"I'll trade you all of these cards for that one," he said. Everyone in the shop either gasped or said "Wow." There were at least two hundred cards in the suitcase. "Those are some nice cards but this one isn't up for trade," Grandpa said taking Blue-Eyes' case back out. Kaiba growled in annoyance. "Fine I'll pay any price, you name it," he said, whipping out his checkbook dramatically. "This card isn't for sale either. You see, a dear friend gave me this card and it has a lot more worth to me than your money or your Duel Monsters Cards," he said packing it away and putting it back where it belonged. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, snapped his suitcase shut, and stormed out. "Well that was different," Sam said after a while. Everyone laughed. Grandpa looked over at the clock and told everyone, "It's getting late, and you should all go home now. Shops' closed." One by one everyone said their goodbyes, until only Yugi, Grandpa, Megan, and Hannah were left.

"I'll show you to your room," Yugi suggested, starting to walk up the stairs. The two girls followed him. As he walked them into the bedroom he sat down on a chair. "So how are you liking Domino so far?" "Its great," the two answered in unison. Before anyone else could say anything Megan asked, "So is that the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi looked at her in awe. "You know about the Millennium Items?" he inquired. Hannah sent Megan a warning glance that she ignored. "Well just a bit…" she said blushing a bit. "Are those Millennium Items?" Yugi asked, pointing to the bracelets the girls were wearing. "Sure are…" Megan said proudly. There was suddenly a burst of white light and Yugi seemed to have grown a little taller. Megan and Hannah looked on in wonder as Yugi opened his eyes. They seemed to be a bit narrower than before.

"Really? What do they do?" (A/N I'm just gonna call him Yami) Yami asked. "Well were not really sure because we haven't had them for very long," Hannah said. Megan was having trouble finding words to say. Yami nodded, "Interesting…" he murmured. " He changed back into Yugi and said, "Well goodnight." And with that he left. "That was different…" Hannah muttered, mimicking Sam's words from earlier. After a while of fighting over who gets the bed Megan gave up, "Fine, you can have the bed, I'll get the chair." Hannah tossed her a pillow from the bed and a blanket, and soon the two of them were fast asleep.

**Cori & Joey's PoV**

Joey led Cori to his upstairs apartment and then inside. "Well here's my place," he said. Cori looked around; _it's just like in the show, just better…_she thought. "I like it," she said grinning. Joey grinned back, "Thanks. I'll give you the grand tour! There's the bathroom, my bedroom, your couch, the T.V, and the miniature kitchen," he said pointing to each thing he talked about. "Sweet…G'night Joey and thanks for letting me stay here," she said plopping onto the couch as Joey left for his room. "Oh don't mention it. What are friends for?" Cori smiled as he turned out the lights and she was soon asleep.

**Erin and Bakura's PoV**

Bakura opened up the door to his apartment and walked in. "Nice pad," Erin complimented. Bakura smiled. ""Thanks. Your room is right through that door, and the bathroom is right next to it. If you need anything, my room is right down the hall. Goodnight," he said. "Oh Bakura-" Erin called. He turned around, "Yes?" he asked. "Thanks for letting me stay here. It was really…nice of you," she said quietly. "No problem," he replied before leaving. She closed the door behind him softly and laid down on the bed. _I'm slightly surprised he hasn't tried stealing my soul, and Millennium Bracelet yet,_ she thought…er…thoughtfully. She absentmindedly stroked the head of her bracelet and stared into its red eyes. She soon fell asleep.

**Tea' And Her Prisoners' PoV**

Sam and Jordan sat down in their new room and stared intently at the door. Tea' just left after a long talk about…you guessed it, friendship. Jordan pulled off her glasses and laid back in the bed. There were two so there wasn't a problem. The room was pink, so for the two teenaged, dimension traveling girls that was a problem. "Should we take turns watching the door?" Sam asked attentively. "No, I think we'll be okay," Jordan answered sending a wary glance to the door. Sam padded over to the door and locked in, then went back to her bed. Soon the two of them were asleep.

**Author's PoV**

"_Quietly now…" Layla breathed to her twin, Khepri. They were wearing long, dark, black cloaks with the hoods pulled over their heads. The two were only sixteen years old, and they were on a dangerous mission for the Pharaoh. Their long brown hair was hanging down in their face to cover up what the hoods didn't. They were sneaking around the outskirts of a band of thieves' camp. Layla and Khepri quickly but silently moved around for a better view. They saw the King Of Thieves and his right hand man talking on the very edge of the camp. The King looked up in the direction of the two teens and then back to the other man. Khepri focused her energy and the power of her Millennium Bracelet to hear what the two men were talking about. "-The Pharaoh. I think I saw and heard someone. Maybe two some ones over there-" said the Thief King. Khepri tore her concentration away from the conversation and turned to her sister. "Let us warn the others," she said to her twin mentally. Layla nodded and the two turned to leave-_

Erin and Sam shot up in their beds. "It was just a dream," Erin murmured. "But it was so real," Sam said to herself. But what they didn't know was it wasn't just a dream…it was a memory.

**I was thinking of leaving it off right there but I decided against it. You should be thankful.**

"_Are you nervous Akila?" Mert asked. Akila shook her head and looked away. "I just have this feeling, deep inside of me, that something is going to go wrong or something has already gone wrong…" she answered. She turned her head so her blue eyes were looking into Mert's azure ones. "I'm worried too but if something went wrong we would know…wouldn't we?" Akila just nodded. All of a sudden the door to the room burst open-_

Jordan fell out of the bed and woke up. She had tears running down her face. "That was just a dream? But-but- it was so real. I thought-" she got up off the floor and shook her head to rid it of the images and words swirling through it. She looked over to Sam to see her with her eyes open and staring at the ceiling. _I wonder if she actually sleeps like that…_Jordan thought as she tore her eyes away from her friend's face. _That's just creepy…_ she said inwardly as she repressed a shudder.

She climbed back into her bed to find that it was hard trying to go back to sleep. She glanced over at Sam again to see her back to her. She sighed and closed her eyes, finally drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

_They were running. The two stopped to take a breath. "Meagan, we must go back to help them!" Hana whispered furiously at her friend. "They'll be able to take care of themselves. No one but them can remove or even touch the bracelets," Meagan said, gasping for breath. "Right now we must tell Mert and Akila. Then the Pharaoh. He's just as much their friend as we are," she said, beginning to run again. Hana let out a soft cry of anguish as she looked away from the camp holding her life long friends and began sprinting towards the Palace-_

Megan and Hannah shot up from their sleeping positions, much like Sam and Erin had. They were drenched in sweat and gasping from breath as if they had been running. They looked of to each other. Hannah was scared and Megan could tell. "I had a dream…or nightmare," she choked out. Megan just nodded and said, "Same here, I was running in the desert, long time ago…so weird…" Hannah and Megan exchanged a look. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked. "Tomorrow," Hannah said, settling back down.

Megan nodded slowly and closed her eyes, sinking back into the bed. Soon the two joined the others in a dreamless sleep.

**Okay so I am going to end it right there. Please review! Tell your friends about my story, yatta, yatta, yatta…I enjoyed writing this. If you think of something interesting that I could use in my story please PM me. Well, until next time my friends! **


	4. The Morning After

**Well here it is! The chapter you all have been waiting for! Chapter four! Dun-dun-dun! Okay well enjoy and I'm expecting four reviews. And I would appreciate it immensely that all of you that are reading this story review so I update faster. :D **

* * *

**At Yugi's House**

Megan and Hannah were the first ones up the following morning. "We need different clothes…" Hannah mumbled sleepily as she got out of bed. She and Megan had fallen asleep in their school uniforms. "Yeah," Megan agreed as she locked the door and began getting dressed into the clothes she had arrived in. Once they were both dressed, they walked out of their bedroom and to the living room downstairs. They laid themselves out on the floor and stared intently at the black television screen. "I don't think we're going home anytime soon," Hannah sighed. Megan mumbled something inaudible back. Soon enough Yugi and his grandpa were up and making breakfast. "Yugi go get the girls please," Grandpa ordered.

Yugi strode into the living room and watched as Megan and Hannah dueled. Their decks had appeared in their pockets much like Erin's had the day before. "Hit me with your best shot!" Hannah dared as it turned to Megan's turn. "Ask and you shall receive! I play Maha Vailo in attack mode and equip him with Book of Secret Arts, raising his attack to a nice 2350. I'm going to get him to attack your Battle Ox, leaving you with zero life points." Megan answered with a cheeky grin. "Wow, nice," Yugi complimented as the two began cleaning up their decks. Megan blushed, ducking her head and smiled muttering a "Thanks."

"You know, this duel made me realize that I should probably brush up on my dueling skills. I haven't dueled in almost a year!" Hannah announced, putting her deck away.

"Breakfast is served!" Grandpa called from the kitchen. "Yeah, I hope you like pancakes and bacon," Yugi said smiling as he walked towards the food. Hannah and Megan looked at each other, their mouths practically watering. They hadn't had anything but meatloaf since they got to this world. The two girls sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat.

After a delicious meal Yugi called Joey up on the phone. When he answered he was whispering. "Why are you whispering Joey?" Yugi questioned. "Cori's still sleeping, and I don't want to wake her. She and the other five have got to be exhausted," he replied. "Okay well do you and Cori want to come over here? I'm getting ready to call the others, and as soon as we're all here, we can then show the girls around Domino." "Why, that's a great idea Yug!" Joey declared. That comment was then followed by a loud thump. "Hey I have to go! We'll be right over," Joey said with some laughter in the background. Then he hung up. "I wonder what that sound was," Yugi remarked.

He seemed a lot happier this morning then he was yesterday, the two females noted. His eyes were much brighter, his smile warmer and bigger, and dare I say it, his hair stood up straighter if that's even possible. Next he called Bakura, but he didn't answer. Then he called Tristin, and finally he called Tea'. They were all going to be right over.

**At Tea's House**

Tea' was knocking on the door. "Hey you guys, let me in!" she exclaimed as she knocked and banged harder. Jordan and Sam were on the other side. The door was locked and the two were leaning against it. Sam shot Jordan a horrified look as the door jolted and seemed like it would give way.

She bolted away from it and opened up the closet. Sam then proceeded to climb inside and close the door quickly. Jordan looked around wildly and ran over to the darkest corner in the room. The doorknob slowly turned and with a click Tea' entered with the spare key held aloft in her hand. Jordan crouched down between the wall and her nightstand.

"Where are you guys?" Tea' wondered out loud with a frown. She walked over to the closet and threw the door open. Sam was in a corner hugging her knees to her chest. Her head snapped up as light flooded her hiding place. "Good morning!" Sam proclaimed hesitantly as she stood up and brushed invisible dust off her school uniform. "Good morning to you too! Yugi just called and he wants us all to come over. Do you want to come?" she chirped. Tea' seemed to not find it strange that her guest was hiding in a closet. _If I go then I'll get to see Erin, and when I do see her I can tell her about my strange dream that she and I were in…_ Sam mused. She walked past the blue eyed, dark haired girl her face lighting up instantly. "Yeah that'd be great! What do you think Jordan?" she asked as she peered over the side of the nightstand. Jordan jumped up and picked her clothes up off the end of her bed. "Yes, I'll come too, just-er-let us get dressed into something more comfortable," she answered, pushing Tea' out of their room.

As soon as the door was locked behind the girl the two teenagers let out a sigh of relief. "We need to hurry up, I've got to talk to Erin," Sam said as she turned her back and began to get dressed into the clothes she had arrived in. They then left their bedroom and walked with a chipper Tea' to Yugi's game shop.

**At Bakura's Apartment**

Bakura was sitting up in his bed. His white hair was messed up more than normal. His brown eyes were a little foggy from just waking up. He had just had a strange dream. _Was it just a dream?_ He asked himself as he shook his head to clear his mind. He got up and walked out of his room. He passed by the door to Erin's room and froze when he heard mumbling. "Someone's in my apartment!" he exclaimed. He opened up the door quietly and peeked into the room. Some light was shining in from the window next to the bed. It gave off just enough though to illuminate someone tossing and turning in the bed. Under further examination he discovered it was a girl. _So I have a strange girl sleeping in my guest bedroom…_he thought conclusively. Then he remembered yesterday. His memory came crashing down on him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," he muttered. The spirit of the Millennium Ring had taken control of his body again yesterday during school and after it. Bakura had been watching through a small window in his mind what was happening. He blinked, his big brown eyes coming into focus and shook his head again. _Erin Johnston…yes that's her name. But why is the spirit of my Millennium Ring so interested in her?_ He wondered as he closed the door softly. Bakura then trudged through the living room to the kitchen for some cereal. He glanced at his phone on a side table and saw that the answering machine held one message. Bakura leaned against the couch and pushed the play button.

"Hey Bakura, hello Erin, it's Yugi! I was just wondering if you two would like to come over. We're just going to hang out over here for a little while, and then we could show the girls around Domino. Well, call me back soon, bye!" The message ended with a beep.

He turned around to continue into the kitchen but a voice stopped him. "You should go. Call the shrimp back and tell him you and Erin are coming," it ordered. Bakura whirled around and almost fell over. "Who said that?!" he called nervously into the semi-dark apartment. A dark chuckle echoed around inside his mind. "It's me you fool, now do as I say or I'll take over your body again!" the same voice commanded. Bakura shuddered involuntarily at the thought and picked up the phone. He dialed Yugi's number and told him, "We'll be right over." He hung up and plodded to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal.

He munched on his Frosted Flakes and within a couple minutes Erin came padding carefully out of her room. "Good morning Bakura," she greeted with a charming smile. Bakura blushed and swallowed his food. "Good morning to you too," he said, giving her a smile of his own. He could have sworn he heard the Millennium Ring growl but automatically thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. "So how did you sleep?" he inquired as she took a seat in front of him. She paled for a moment, remembering her nightmare. "Good," she mumbled as she stared down at the oak table. "Yugi called about ten minutes ago. He wanted to know if we would like to come over soon. I told him we would. Is that okay with you?" he said taking another bite of cereal. She smiled again, "Sounds fantastic, when do we head over?" she asked. Bakura turned to look at the clock behind him.

"How about five minutes?" he questioned. Erin nodded and got up. "I'll be right back," she said. She went over to her room and closed the door behind her. Bakura washed out his bowl and when he turned around, Erin was standing in the doorway. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Yep. Are you going in your PJs?" she replied. He looked down to see that he was indeed still in his pajamas. "No. I'm going to go change. I'll be back in a minute," he answered. Erin watched as he left to get changed. She was wearing the tank top that showed off her stomach and the jeans with sneakers that she had worn when she first got dumped off in this world. _Well that sure wasn't Yami Bakura… _she thought. Her mind began to wander off to the dream that she had last night. "I'm going to have to talk to Sam about that," she said sitting down on the soft couch.

A couple minutes later Bakura was back and dressed in a green shirt with his white sweater over it plus his jeans. Then they were heading over to Yugi's.

**At Yugi's House**

Yugi sat down heavily next to Megan. "Bakura and Erin are heading over here now," he announced to the group in his living room. Joey and Cori had been the first to arrive, followed by Tea', Jordan, and Sam, and then Tristin. "So Yug, where are we going to go today?" Joey asked as he lay back on the carpet. "We should go shopping!" Tea' exclaimed. Everyone in the room looked at her for a moment. "Why?" Tristin demanded.

Tea' looked at him in disbelief. "Because Megan, Hannah, Jordan, Cori, Erin, and Sam lost all of their luggage when they arrived! They'll need different clothes other than their school uniforms and what they're wearing now." Cori quickly jumped at the idea, "Why that's a fabulous idea Tea'!" she stated grinning at her. Megan, Hannah, and Sam agreed within seconds. "What do you think Jordan?" Cori asked smiling at her friend. Jordan looked around uneasily; she hated shopping with a passion. "Fine," she relented after a while. The bell on the entry door rang as Bakura and Erin came walking in. Sam jumped up and hugged her best friend as she came within 'hugging distance' (As I like to call it). After around ten more minutes of discussion they decided that they would first go around town, then the mall, and finally shopping. "Bye Grandpa! We'll be back in a little while!"

Yugi called through the rapidly closing door. Grandpa Moto waved and the eleven friends began their journey to Candy Mountain! (XD Just kidding)

"So Sam, Jordan, how was your first night here?" Erin asked with a smirk creeping up on her face. The two girls paled considerably. Not just from having to spend the night at Tea' Gardner's but from the nightmares. "Can't complain I suppose. Comfy bed, nice room…solid doors…" Jordan answered with a shrug. Sam began laughing at her answer and nodded her head in agreement. The five Japanese characters looked at Sam strangely but shook it off.

"Hey look! It's the arcade!" Joey shouted excitedly. He rushed over to it and threw the doors wide open. "You know I totally kick butt at DDR," Megan bragged as they followed the blonde inside. Tea' looked at her and grinned. "Do you want to try and beat me?" she asked. "Try? Sure I guess so. If you're up to getting creamed today," Megan replied with an impish grin. Erin and Sam looked at each other and snickered. Tea' was up for a surprise. "Hey we can always come back here, but shouldn't we get a move on with showing them around? You know so that they'll be able to get some where without getting lost," Bakura interrupted. Megan and Tea' pouted in an eerily similar manor.

Yugi nodded a bit relieved. "Yeah I think we should go. We can always come back," he said dragging Joey and Tristin out with difficulty. The others just shrugged and followed them back outside. After two hours of giving the girls a tour of the city of Domino, they headed off to the Domino Mall. "You're going to love it! They've got the best shops around," Tea' said.

"And they've got a pretty good food court too," Joey put in. Cori giggled, "Is food the only thing you think about on weekends?" she asked. Joey turned around and looked her straight in the eye. "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of thinking of more than just food on weekends," he said haughtily. Cori raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Name one other thing," she dared. Joey looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Duel monsters." Erin and Sam began cracking up behind Cori as Jordan muttered a, "Well you asked." The whole group began laughing too except for Joey and Cori.

Then out of the blue Tea' pointed out a clothing store. "Oh look it's The Super Clothing Store! That's the best one around!" she claimed. Tea' then began to drag the six girls through the shop's glass doors. The four boys all sweat dropped at that and followed them in reluctantly. After she let go of them the six females fell onto the glittering tiles of "The Best Shop Around". Megan jumped up and acted like nothing happened.

The other five had anime swirls as eyes but they soon sprang up as well. She walked ahead of her friends and looked in awe at the clothing department. It had couches with some shag rugs scattered around, disco lights, and racks of every kind of clothing out there! _How are we going to pay for clothing?_ Megan thought distressed. "Hey Meg, you dropped something," Hannah said from behind her, bending down to pick up…a credit card?! She turned around saying, "I didn't drop anything." "You have a credit card with you?" Hannah asked, her eyes getting big. "No," Megan replied, taking the card away from Hannah.

She flipped it over and there punched into the back of it was her name, Megan Lincoln. She stared at it incredulously and a voice in the back of her head repeated her words from earlier that day. "Ask and you shall receive."

Hannah pulled something out of her pocket and gazed down at it dumbfounded. Yugi, Joey, Tristin, Tea', and Bakura were too busy talking at the entrance to notice their new friends were standing in the store examining their new credit cards.

Erin and Sam rushed over to a counter to see how much money was on their cards. They ran back a couple minutes later with large grins plastered on their faces. Hannah looked up from her shiny new credit card and asked, "What?" "Three hundred dollars!" Sam exclaimed. The two brunettes stared at each other, and then bolted off down an aisle.

"How did we get these?" Jordan demanded bewilderment written plain on her features. "I don't know, but I'm not complaining!" Cori responded, a smile replacing her confused scowl.

She then zipped off to some racks of black clothes. Megan shook her head dazed and whispered, "Ask and you shall receive…" Hannah snatched her arm and pulled her away to some shelves of shoes.

Jordan was left standing there, glowering at the shirts, pants, shoes, jackets and other assortments of apparel that seemed to be jeering at her. "I hate shopping," she mumbled forlorn. She then dragged her feet to the closest rack of slacks.

Erin was the first to finish shopping. She bought a black cloak that closely resembled Marik's (She insisted it made her look and feel like a bad ass. Sam agreed so she bought one as well.) She also bought two pairs of jeans, one dark and one faded, a pair of cargo pants, some tank tops, shorts, T-shirts, and a new pair of sneakers and sandals.

Sam was next and bought much the same as Erin, just her cloak was more of a royal purple.

Cori was third and she was pretty limited in what she liked. She mostly got shirts of purple, red, black, and the occasional gray. She got a couple pairs of black jeans and a few of faded blue ripped ones. ("I'm going to burn the clothes I came in! I swear it!" she said cursing under her breath after about the tenth look she got from passing by guys.) She too got a pair of sneakers and she also purchased a pair of buckle boots. (The ones that go up about knee high.)

Jordan was the fourth done. She bought a bunch of form-fitting blue, black, and white shirts, two navy blue knee high skirts, six pairs of fingerless fish net gloves that go up to the elbow, some slacks, and a pair of buckle boots like Cori's.

Megan and Hannah were the last to finish shopping. Megan had purchased a couple pairs of form-fitting black and white sleeve-less shirts, a royal blue blazer, some slacks, and a royal blue nightgown.

Hannah decided to get a couple multi-colored T-shirts, denim capris, a headband with black and white stripes, and a jacket. (Like Mai's from season two and three.)

It had taken about three hours but it was finally done. Once everyone was sure they had everything, they swung by the food court for a late lunch and a break. "We're done…right?" Jordan asked as she sipped her strawberry banana smoothie. "I hope so," Joey answered digging his head into his arms. Megan looked through her bags one more time with a satisfied grin. "Why do girls take so long to shop? It's not even fun. Especially if it's for clothes," Tristin stated. "It is too fun!" Tea' argued sending a glare to the tall pointy haired brunette. Yugi frowned and looked at his two feuding best friends. "All right guys, we all agree that shopping is a sacred thing for girls-" (At this Jordan scowled at Yugi) "-so I don't think we should mess with it. Even if it is boring and takes too long…" Yugi said the last sentence under his breath.

Bakura chuckled and watched on in amusement, oblivious to what the spirit in the ring was planning. "Let's head home. It's been a long day," Yugi declared, standing up from the table. The others nodded and together they walked to Yugi's game shop. "Bye guys!" he called from the doorway as Tristin, Joey, Tea', Bakura, Cori, Jordan, Erin, and Sam walked to their own homes. They all waved back and Yugi closed the door. "Grandpa we're home!" Yugi shouted. When no answer came he shouted again, "Grandpa?"

And then the phone rang…

**So what did you think? Pretty good right? I enjoyed writing this chapter because I have a chance to show you more of what me and my friends are like. If you can't tell Erin and Sam are going to be the female troublemakers in this story. –Whack- "We heard that!" "Ow! Oh my freaking God! Stop doing that or I'll banish you from my story!" Hehehe… oh well review! **


	5. The Reminder and Lies

**Now for replying to your reviews. (I don't know how to do it like everyone else does –sheepish grin-)**

**DarkestInk:**** Thanks so much! :D That review just made my day!**

**Lightest'Ink:**** I agree and I'm surprised he's still sane after being sent to the shadow realm about what? Two times? Thank you bunches! Once again, aren't rabid waffles a little harsh for not updating? **

**Unique Art:**** Thank you! Yeah in this chapter you get to see kind of what Yami Bakura is up to, and I sure am. **

**Once again thank you for the kind reviews. This chapter is a little bit for Erin, my friend that has been dreaming of this moment! Lol. Here's the 5****th**** chapter!**

**I have decided that I'm going to call Yami Bakura just Bakura and regular Bakura, Ryou from now on. It's a lot easier and less complicated.**

* * *

From chapter 4:

"_Grandpa, we're home!" Yugi shouted. When no answer came he called out again, "Grandpa?" _

_And then the phone rang…_

Yugi trotted over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Game Shop," he said. Megan and Hannah's eyes widened. "Ah Yugi perfect," said the person on the other line. "Kaiba?!" Yugi replied incredulously. "Your grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by and…pick him up?" and with that he hung up. "Kaiba! What have you done Kaiba?!" Yugi yelled into the phone. "Yugi? What's happened?" Megan inquired, trying to keep her voice calm. Yugi looked at them and then the door. "Stay here! I'll be back in a little while!" he exclaimed, bolting out the front door. "What do we do?" Hannah said looking around wildly. "It's not supposed to happen this way…" Megan muttered, gazing at where Yugi had just been standing.

They locked up the shop and went into the living room, dragging their bags with them. Megan plopped down on the sofa, twirling a strand of her highlighted hair around her index finger. The gold eyes of her bracelet suddenly began to glow. "Hannah!" Megan said rather breathlessly. She glanced at her silent friend to find that she was gazing down at her bracelet that was giving off a small silver glow.

As soon as it had started it ended and the two were left wondering what that was all about. Megan just shrugged and found that her eyes were left staring at the television screen just like earlier that day. _I wonder if he's going to get Joey, Tristin, and Tea',_ Megan mused.

"I hope so. I mean if he doesn't then that's going to screw up a lot of stuff," Hannah said, seemingly out of the blue. "Wha-what?" Megan stuttered, turning to her sandy blonde bud. "You said, I wonder if he's going to get Joey, Tristin, and Tea' and I said I hope so-" "No, I thought that. I didn't say a thing," Megan argued. "Stop messing around Meg, I know you said it out loud," Hannah sighed. Megan fixed Hannah with an intense stare. _I wish she would stop looking at me like that…_Hannah thought, shifting a bit under the watchful eyes of her companion. "Well, I'm not going to," Megan said angrily.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Lincoln?" Hannah asked, using Megan's last name. All the girl did was grin at her and say, "Well you wished that I would stop looking at you like that and I said no." Hannah gasped and looked at the girl sitting next to her. "You read my mind!" she accused. "Hey you started it!" Megan snapped. "Oh my God, this is so cool!" Hannah exclaimed. "We should tell the others!" Megan agreed.

"Erin's probably the only one psychotic enough to believe us," Hannah mumbled after a while.

_Yeah! So let's call her!_ Megan thought. _Okay! _Hannah said through their mind link. "What's Bakura's number?" Megan inquired. "It should be in the school directory. I remember seeing one in the desk in our room. I'll go get it!" Hannah answered thinking fast and getting up. Megan pulled her back down.

_I have a different idea,_ she thought. Hannah matched her friend's sly grin with one of her own. _Oh let me do it! Please?!_ She pleaded. Megan sighed in defeat as Hannah put on her famous puppy dog pout. "Yes!!" she yelled in triumph. She settled back down and closed her eyes. She concentrated on contacting Erin and thought, _Erin? Are you there?_

**In Ryou's Guest Bedroom**

Erin sighed and fell down on the soft bed. She nuzzled her face into a pillow. She had just finished packing up her new clothes into the tall solid oak dresser a little way off from where she was now. She had also just gotten dressed into her night clothing, which consisted of a lightweight tank top and a pair of sleep pants that Ryou had let her borrow.

_Erin? Are you there?_ Asked a voice that sounded like Hannah in the back of her head.

Erin's eyes snapped open and she jolted up from her position on the bed. The pillow that she had been using lay crumpled on the ground. _I could have sworn I just heard Hannah. But that's impossible. The only way I could hear her is if she was in here with me. But that's also impossible. I'm the only one in here. Oh no! Oh Ra no! I'm starting to sound like Jordan! This can't be good! Now I have to do something stupid before-_ Erin looked around the room wildly. She had to do something rash, childish, maybe evil. _Hey! I can steal the Millennium Ring!_ She thought.

_Erin! Calm down! It really is us. Megan Lincoln and Hannah Wilkenson! Your friends! And don't you dare do something stupid like that! You don't have to prove to yourself that you're not like Jordan! _a different voice exclaimed. _How is this happening?! If it really is you two then prove it! _Erin snapped at the people in her head. Soft giggling was heard and then, _fine! You, me, Hannah, Jordan, Sam, and Cori were sucked into this world yesterday-er-night. You have a major crush on Bakura; your favorite color is red. Your favorite card is Marie The Fallen One, and why the hell do the six of us have Millennium Items?_ Megan replied irritably. Erin stared at her bed blankly, zoning out and entering her mind. Hannah and Megan were in there looking around curiously. _"So you were serious. Why are you in my head?" Erin asked them. "We wanted to try out our new found powers. You know we should probably try learning more about the Millennium Bracelets. I don't know about you two, but I for one want full control of the powers it comes with," Hannah said. _

_"Oh yeah, and Yugi went off to duel Kaiba a little while ago," Megan added in. "Damn this is wicked. Do you think we can talk to the others too? We could ask them if Tea' and Joey left with Yugi," Erin said thoughtfully. "Sure that's a brilliant idea!" Megan said. _"Erin! Are you okay?! Erin?! Come on wake up!" came a voice. _"Hey you two have to try on your own, I seem to have some company," Erin said. "Are you in your bedroom?" "Is that Ryou?" Megan and Hannah asked. Erin's face flushed red for a moment before she left her mind._

She was now back to normal. Ryou's intense brown eyes were looking at down at her. _I must have fallen off the bed…_Erin mumbled in her head. Her eyes were a little glazed over. Erin blinked a couple times and sat up. "Ryou?" she asked. His pale face broke out into a relieved grin. "Yes, it's me. You were out for a while. I was starting to get worried," he replied. He stood up and offered her a hand. She only hesitated for a moment before reaching up and grasping it firmly. He pulled her up and had her sit down on the edge of the bed. "Ow. My head. I must have hit it pretty hard…" she mumbled.

"I'll get you an aspirin and some water. Stay here," he said kindly, rushing out of the room.

Erin could hear about three people in her head snickering and realized that Hannah and Megan had contacted Sam and they were watching her. _"Oh shut the hell up you prats!"_ she snapped at them. She closed off her mind and could feel them withdrawing. Ryou returned less than a minutes later and sat down next to her.

"Here you go," he said, handing Erin the pill and then the water. After she gulped it down she set the half empty glass onto her side table and turned back to Ryou. "You know Ryou, I've been dying to ask you something," she began. "Really? What?" he asked looking at her curiously. "What's up with the pendant necklace?" she finished lamely. Bakura paled for a moment and looked down into his lap. _Should I tell her? It couldn't hurt…_

"You promise you won't freak out about it?" he asked unsure. "Of course," she replied reassuringly. "Well, my dad brought it back from one of his many trips to Egypt. It's the Millennium Ring and he said he felt I was destined to have it," he began softly. "Well there's nothing to freak out about there. Is that it?" she asked, trying her best not to pry. "Well you probably won't believe me when I tell you that there is an 5000 year old spirit living in it," he mumbled. "Oh that's cool…" Erin said, looking at the item, her head cocked ever so slightly to the side. Ryou gave a weak laugh that came out as more of a cough. Erin looked at Ryou and had the strangest urge to hug him. "What's the spirit like?" she asked instead. "Well he's an…interesting…character," he said.

_Funny you should say those exact words…_Erin mused, smiling inwardly. Ryou looked up at her suddenly but he looked different. **Erin's PoV! **

His eyes were narrower and his hair was fluffier… "So you wanted to know what I'm like?" he asked. "Erm-what?" I said stupidly._Oh my God it's Bakura! I can't blow my cover. Quick! Act cool!_ I thought.

He rolled his eyes and stared at me again. His shoulders started shaking when he looked down. I slowly and cautiously moved forward and put my hand on one of his shoulders. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked hesitantly. He began to chuckle deeply and I began to freak out a little. I backed away and jumped off the bed. "What? Are you afraid of me?" he asked with a smirk.

"No I-er-no," I stuttered. He got up and began to advance on me, a slight swagger in his steps. I nervously gulped but stood my ground. "What happened to Ryou?" I demanded, surprising myself that my voice didn't crack.

_Psh, you could take him,_ something inside me said. He began to chuckle again. "He's locked away inside the ring," he answered. "You don't exactly remember me do you Erin? Or should I call you Layla? It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked stopping in front of me. The name sent chills down my spine. "I'm a-afraid you've made a mistake. I'm Erin," I responded. He shook his head, white hair swaying. His chocolaty brown eyes bore into my caramel ones. He moved his hand and brushed it against my cheek. I sprung back, hitting the wall, my heart beating violently.

He smirked again. _My God he's sooo hot!_ I thought. He seemed to sense what I was thinking because his smirk widened. In two long strides he was a foot away from me. _Damn corners! Damn them and the person that came up with making rooms in quadrilaterals! _I thought angrily. "No I have not. Your body is unmistakable. Especially your personality…" he trailed off eying me.

It was then that I noticed I was only in my sleep clothes. (As described on area above) _DAMN IT!_ I thought for the third time. He moved closer and with a smirk murmured, "Let me remind you of who you are…"

I was about to start inching towards the door but he stretched his arms out to either side of me and pushed me up against the wall with his own body. I growled in annoyance but all he did was laugh a little. _Oh shit! _I exclaimed in my head as his face came closer to mine. (A/N I'm not good with these types of things so eh…)

I could feel his hot breath on my face and suddenly it happened! He pressed his warm lips against mine softly. _Holey shiznits! Bakura is kissing me! OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD! What do I do?!_ I thought frantically. Bakura opened his eyes and saw that mine were wide open. I struggled against his firm grasp on me but to no avail. He opened up his mouth and brushed the tip of his tongue against my lips.

I let out a soft moan, and he smirked against my lips. _Why the hell did I do that?! _I yelled in my head. Finally I decided, _it's not every day a super hot evil spirit kisses you. To hell with it!_ And I began to kiss him back. I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He grinded his body against mine and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly images flashed before my eyes.

**Regular PoV** _A man with pale white hair, tanned skin, and a scar pushed a dark-haired woman against a wall. They were wearing strange clothing like from the dreams last night! He pressed his lips against hers in a rough kiss and she had responded the same way Erin had before. Another image, of the same two riding on a horse together. The woman had fallen asleep and was leaning into the man's protective chest; his arms were around her waist. Then another, this one of the woman being held by the same man with her back to him. She had a knife pressed against her throat and he was sneering at something she said. More images flew past her eyes; they were going so fast it was a large blur. _

Finally a bright light broke through and she was back in the real world. The light had somehow pushed Bakura off of her and into the opposite wall, knocking him out. Erin fell to her knees gasping for breath. _Erin can you hear me?!_ A voice inside her yelled. It sounded like Sam. "Sam?" Erin asked out loud. The voice called out to her again. _Sam?_ She asked, this time mentally. _Yes! It's me! Are you all right? I had this strange feeling and all of a sudden it was like I couldn't contact you anymore! The others have been trying for a few minutes but all they got was a strange humming sound,_ Sam answered, clearly relieved that she could talk to her friend. _Erm, it's okay honestly. I must have fallen asleep. I'm okay,_ Erin thought nervously. _Well if you're sure. I guess I'll be going. Oh by the way, Tristin, Joey, and Tea' just got back from supporting Yugi. He won of course, _she thought. Worry and unbelievingness were clear in her voice. Those two things were never heard from Sam very often. _Um, okay,_ Erin thought back lamely.

Sam withdrew from her mind and Erin shakily got up. She carefully padded over to the motionless body on the floor. She rolled him over to see that he was fine except paler than normal. Erin rushed out of the room and to the freezer in the kitchen. She grabbed an icepack and walked back into her room to discover that he was up and leaning against the wall, holding his head in his hands. She sat down next to the albino and silently laughed in her head somewhat evilly. _Mwuahahahaha! That's what you get bastard!_

Only when he looked up did she realize it was Ryou. "Are you okay? You had a nasty fall," Erin inquired. His eyes were foggy with confusion and some pain. "What h-happened?" he asked. _Aww he's just sooo cute! I wanna hug him!_ Something inside her said. "You-er-passed out. And fell off the bed before I could grab you," Erin lied. Ryou nodded and looked down. The brunette stood up and glanced at the clock. It read 10:07 PM. She offered him a hand. He took it and unsteadily got to his feet. He began to walk out of the room but Erin just dragged him over to her bed. She climbed on and grabbed a pillow, setting it in her lap. "Lay down," she ordered. He raised an eyebrow questioningly but her face just broke out into a smile. "You played doctor earlier and now it's my turn. Lay down," she replied.

Ryou's face turned a faint pink as he realized where this was going. "I'll be fine really. I just need some sleep and-" Erin glared at him, silencing his words. He blushed a bit more as he clambered onto the bed and laid his head in her lap. She pushed the icepack under his head. He winced as it touched the forming knot under his hair. _I wonder if he would mind…_Erin wondered as she reached forward and began to play with his hair. _It's so soft!_ She marveled, running her fingers through his white locks. Ryou began to blush furiously as he felt what she was doing. Erin looked over to the wall that she had been pinned against not even ten minutes ago.

She thought back to the kiss; it sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

_What were those visions about? Maybe I should talk to Sam about this… she'd be so jealous. _She thought. Little did she know was that there was a certain albino in spirit form, sitting next to her. He was moodily leaning against the backboard glaring at the Millennium Bracelet. _I'll finish what we started soon enough. She'll remember all right, I'll make sure of it. She only saw a few of the many memories. But later, I can't show up again right now…_ he thought with a smirk. He then disappeared back into the Millennium Ring, formulating a plan.

Ryou had fallen asleep just moments ago into the first peaceful sleep he had had in many months. Erin glanced down to see that he was sleeping. She grinned and leaned back against the backboard. _This is actually quite comfortable,_ she thought. Only then did she realize how extremely exhausted she was. Using her Millennium Bracelet like she had, had really drained her. And there was all the walking around she had done earlier. She soon joined Ryou in the land of pleasant dreaming.

**I was thinking about ending it right there but I want chapter 5 to be long so I'll keep going for a bit. :D Your welcome!**

**At Tea's House**

"Yeah she just said she must have fallen asleep. I don't believe her though," Sam told Jordan. They were lying awake in their beds with the lights out. It was 10:11 at night. "From what you've told me I don't believe it either. She'll probably tell you tomorrow, but I've never known Erin to lie to you Sam. This can't be good," Jordan replied taking her glasses off and putting them on her nightstand. Sam had just told her the entire story and every detail of her and Erin's conversation. "When do you think we should tell Megan, Hannah, and Cori? Should we at all? It might not have been that big of a deal," Sam said glancing at her auburn-haired friend. "We should just keep it between the two-er-three of us for now I think. Now let's get some sleep we'll see the others in the morning," Jordan mumbled sleepily. Sam nodded and turned her back to her friend. She glared at the wall in determination. She was going to find out what exactly her best friend was keeping from her. "Goodnight Jordan," Sam called. "Goodnight Sam," Jordan answered quietly.

**At Joey's Apartment**

Cori was laying on her back on the couch. She was staring at the ceiling, her forehead creased in worry. Joey had come back an hour ago and it was now 10:45 PM. _Why couldn't we contact Erin? _She wondered. She turned her head and looked out the window. It was dark. Sam had just told her and the others that Erin was fine; she had just fallen asleep about 45 minutes ago. But to Cori, there was something wrong with that. It hadn't felt like Erin was asleep. It felt as though Erin was in trouble. Cori sat up and tied her hair into a ponytail. She leaned against the back of the couch and watched as a bird flew past the window. _How long are we going to be in this world? It's been two days!_ She thought. She closed her now gray eyes and lay back down. _I guess I should try to sleep. I just hope I don't have another nightmare like last night…_ she sighed inwardly.

**There we go! Now this chapter's done. Please review! I want ****four**** reviews this time! BYE! –waves arm spastically- **


	6. The Lightpole and Wallet Incident

**Review time! **

**Tobyk947: I would like to thank you for all of your kind reviews. They made me smile. Here's an update!**

**GothicBloodSatanist:**** Normally I would let a review like this slide but I decided to reply to this. First off, I didn't exactly name the character after myself; she only has my first name. You don't know me so you can't say that kind of stuff and expect yourself to be right. Second, I don't have any marysues. All my characters have their own flaws. Third, I have not disregarded everyone else. Fourth, ****do****not****insult****my****OCs.**** Me being pathetic is just your opinion, no it doesn't, and I do not tolerate people like you dissing my reviewers. If you don't like my story then just don't read it. Pish off.**

**Reaper-of-Lost-Souls:**** Thank you so much! I'm a fan of the evil characters myself and here's the chapter for you! :D**

**Patriot16:**** Sounds fair, I'll continue writing.**

**Unique Art:**** Thanks you soooooo much! Your review made me smile so much I hope this next chapter is good enough for you!**

**Lightest'Ink:**** Your welcome! Thanks! I suppose your right, but do they have hot maple syrup on them? OW IT BURNS! Lol, here it is.**

**Well thank you all so much again here's chapter 6!**

* * *

From chapter 5…

_She closed her now gray eyes and lay back down. I guess I should try to sleep. _

_I just hope I don't have another nightmare like last night… she sighed inwardly._

Joey quietly crossed his small living room on his way to the even smaller kitchen. He had just woken up from a bad dream about being eaten by rabid waffles. (That's for you Lightest'Ink and DarkestInk) He passed by the couch and glanced down at the girl lying on it.

She was looking up at him with a smile on her face. _Does she sleep like that? She didn't do that yesterday…_ Joey mused. "Hi Joey!" she greeted happily. He practically jumped out of his skin, "Nyyeeeeeaaaaahhhhh!! I thought you were asleep!" he exclaimed. She began to giggle at his reaction. He then turned back to what he had been doing before. He stalked into the kitchen and threw open the fridge. It was empty. Joey panicked as he did the same things for the cupboards. They were all empty. _Oh yeah. I ate the last bag of potato chips and drank the last root beer last night. _He threw his head back and screamed, "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!" he dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands.

Cori came rushing in and crouched down beside the blonde. "What? What's wrong Joey? Are you okay? What's happened?!" she asked frantically. He looked up, his eyes watering slightly. "I'm outta food," he answered, hanging his head. The raven-haired girl sweat dropped and stood up. "Um, there is a café at the end of the block. We could go there for breakfast. I'll buy," she offered.

Joey seemed to think for a moment before jumping up. "Sounds good, but are you sure you wanna buy?" he asked.

"Joey please, it's the least I can do," she replied smoothly. She trotted over to her clothing bags and rummaged inside. "Just lemme get dressed," she muttered taking out her new pair of boots, a purple shirt, and a pair of black jeans. She raced into the bathroom and reemerged minutes later to find Joey waiting for her in his sneakers, blue jeans, white T-shirt, and green jacket. "Finally I was beginning to think you got lost," he joked opening the door. Cori rolled her eyes and grinned following him out.

Joey squinted his brown orbs as the sunlight hit the two teens. "Is that Tristin up there?" Cori asked as they came to their destination. Joey followed her gaze to a table where a pointy haired boy was sitting reading a newspaper. "Oi! Tristin!" Joey called. The boy turned and looked at them with a grin, confirming that the person was indeed Tristin Taylor. Cori waved as Joey bounded over to his friend. "Hey Joey, hey Cori!" he greeted as Cori came up to the duo.

"I didn't know you read the newspaper Tristin," Cori commented, sitting down in one of the three chairs around the round wooden table. "I don't usually but today there is some interesting stuff in there," he responded. "Like what?" Joey inquired taking the last seat. Tristin flipped the paper over so the other two could see the front page. "Duelist Kingdom? What's that?" Joey asked as Cori excused herself.

"It seems to be a duel monsters tournament. And then the next page talks about Yugi," he answered. "Yug's in the newspaper?" Joey wondered out loud. Tristin nodded and handed the paper to Joey. Joey's eyes scanned the paper as a grin formed on his face. "Yugi Moto defeats Kaiba Corporation CEO Seto Kaiba?" he read. Tristin nodded again, taking a sip of his latte'. Cori returned a couple minutes later, balancing two more lattes and three banana walnut muffins expertly. The set them down and took her seat. Joey and Tristin grinned at her as she pushed a muffin in from of each of them. "Thanks," they said in unison. "No problem," she answered pushing one of the lattes in front of Joey.

Joey took a large swig and gave the newspaper to Cori. "Duelist Kingdom sounds like a blast! I wish I could go. That'd be wicked…" she murmured. _We'll have to get onto the boat somehow without anybody noticing, _she thought. Cori glanced over to the two boys to see them shove the rest of their muffins into their mouths. She cringed with slight disgust. "Eww," she said. "Do you guys wanna go for a walk?" Joey asked his friends casually after swallowing. "Sure. Are you coming Tristin?" Cori replied. "Yeah, there's a great park a couple blocks away. We could go there," Tristin suggested, getting up and throwing away his trash. The others agreed to go and they were soon on their way to the park. "How can the streets be this crowded so early in the morning?" Cori wondered out loud. "I don't know. Now that you mention it I never really thought about it before. It's sometimes a lot easier and way faster to get around on my motorbike." Tristin answered as Joey yelled at the sixth person that bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going ya nimrod!"

Suddenly someone ran right into Cori knocking her to the ground. Her wallet slid across the sidewalk to her right, while her half finished latte spilled out on the street to her left. The man that had run into her was wearing a black jacket and jeans. He bent over, picked up her wallet, and abruptly ran off. _That ass hole!_ Cori screamed inside her head. She then proceeded to run after the jerk that stole from her. "Hey, that's my wallet!" she cried out.

Joey and Tristin spun around and saw their friend chasing a man. It took a second for the duo to process what was going on but when they did they bolted after the thief. He and Tristin quickly caught up to Cori, who was out of breath and leaning against a wall for support. "Where'd he go?" Tristin asked. Cori pointed off in the distance to a man that was running through a large crowd.

"Stay here!" Joey ordered as he and Tristin began to chase him again. "Damn I haven't run that fast since the 9th grade P.E. final," she wheezed.

"Cori?" someone asked from behind her. She turned around to see Jordan Hotaru running up to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" she questioned grabbing Cori's arm. Cori's appearance was disheveled. Her black hair that was normally tidy was now matted to her head with sweat and her dull blue eyes were glaring at the wall holding her up. "Some jackass stole my wallet and now Joey and Tristin are chasing him," she explained breathlessly. After a couple seconds, Jordan got her to start breathing regularly.

"Where's Sam?" she inquired. Jordan smiled and let go of Cori's arm. She then leaned against the wall next to her. "Erin called Tea's today, she said she wanted to hang out with Sam. I was thinking about following them but I decided to go for a walk instead. I'm trying to find an apartment for myself or maybe a house that the six of us could live in together. That'd be cool. I don't exactly love living with Tea', even if Sam's there to keep me from losing my mind," she replied smoothly. "Oh," she mumbled. Cori looked over to her left but couldn't see the thief or her two friends.

After a couple more minutes of just standing there she spoke again. "I had a nightmare the first night we came here," she mentioned casually. Jordan turned to her, face masked with indifference. On the inside she was practically having a heart attack though and her mind whirled. "Really? What about?" she asked. Cori turned to look at her as well and she looked angry about something. "Don't pull that stuff on me Jordan. I can tell what your really feeling. And I know you had one two nights ago too. Spill, what was yours about?" she demanded. J

ordan was slightly taken aback; but why? Cori was the one that could always tell how anyone was feeling, it was a strange and sometimes annoying part of her personality. She sighed and looked away. "It's confusing-" she began. "I don't care," Cori answered. J

ordan let out another sigh and told her all the details of her dream. She finished with saying, "-and then the door burst open. I never got the chance to see who it was. The girls…their names were Akila and Mert. And they looked like us." The last statement sent shivers down their spines. Before Cori could reply Joey and Tristin rushed up to the two of them. Joey was carrying her wallet. He handed it to the raven-haired teen and grinned. "We caught him just a couple minutes ago. He was just some punk kid that felt like stealing from someone," he explained. The two boys had clearly not noticed their friends' companion. "Thanks a million you two!" she cried out with relief, embracing them.

"Yeah that's me. Joey the hero," Joey announced pompously. Cori and Tristin laughed while Jordan snorted. "Oh hey Jordan!" Tristin exclaimed, surprised but with a grin. Jordan gave a short wave. "So what exactly happened last night? I mean Tea' just rushed off after a call from one of you saying, "My friends need my support," she asked, a knowing glint in her eye that only Cori noticed.

The two boys grinned again and went on saying what happened. "Well…"

**(A/N This is going to be a shorter version of what happened. I'm not good at describing actual duels, but I can write duels that never happened in the seasons. Oh by the way, it's gonna kind of be in Joey's PoV)**

_Flashback_

"_Joey!" someone called from behind the duo. Joey turned around from walking home with Cori. "Yugi! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Joey asked as Yugi ran up to them. "Grandpa's in trouble, I need your help!" he answered quickly. "Cori, I'll be over in a bit, but go back to the apartment and call Tristin!" Joey said, thinking fast. Cori nodded and took Joey's apartment key. _

_She then sprinted off to call Tristin. Joey and Yugi ran off in the direction of Kaiba Corp. When they got there Tristin and Tea' were waiting anxiously out front for them. Yugi led the way inside, flanked by his best friends. They ran into an elevator and went up a couple floors. When the doors opened, they revealed Grandpa Moto lying motionless on the ground. "Grandpa!" Yugi cried, rushing over to his injured grandfather. _

_"Grandpa…are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down next to him. "Yugi I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards but I lost," Grandpa Moto groaned, wincing in pain. "Grandpa…" Yugi repeated for the third time. Suddenly a door opened up and Kaiba walked in. "How's the old man feeling? Hmmm?" he asked. Joey, Tristin, and Tea' rushed into the room as well, glaring at the young CEO. "Kaiba you sleaze what have you done to him?" Joey demanded raising a fist angrily. _

_Kaiba smirked, __"We had a duel that's all, with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was too much stimulation for the old fool," he replied with a shrug. The trio's glares darkened and Tea' pointed an accusing finger at him. "Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she exclaimed. "It was fair. And look at the sweet prize I won," Kaiba retorted, taking out Grandpa's Blue Eyes card and dramatically ripping it in half. _

_The other five in the room gasped in shock. "Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi stated. "Yes the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card. And this one will never be used against me," Kaiba announced, letting the two halves fall to the ground. Grandpa rolled over and reached out a hand, "Ah, my Blue Eyes White Dragon! My-my treasure!" he gasped, wincing again. _

_Yugi glared at the brunette with tears in his eyes and glanced down at his grandfather. "Grandpa hold on. How could you do such a thing?!" he asked in a shaking voice. "Yugi here, take this." Grandpa said, holding his deck out. "Grandpa?" Yugi asked, tears building up in his eyes. _

_"I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards. And I taught you everything I know Yugi. Take them, take my cards and teach him respect. Teach him respect for the heart of the cards Yugi," Grandpa Moto said with his last dieing breath. _**(A/N Hehehe, just joking)**

_"But Grandpa, you need help, I've got to get you to a doctor," Yugi insisted. "Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid..." Kaiba stated. "Take em' Yugi!" Joey encouraged. The porcupine headed boy turned to his friends who were standing behind him, startled. "We can take care of your Grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duel's all about," Joey said. "For your Grandpa Yugi!" Tea' added. "Trust me, your like the best player I've ever seen and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yugi! I know you can!" Joey declared. "We all do!" Tea' put in. Yugi nodded and took his grandfather's deck. _

_"Okay Grandpa, I'll do it," he said with fierce determination. Tea' quickly pulled a marker out of her pocket _**(A/N WTF? Where the hell did that come from?) **_and told everyone to put their hands together, "And I'll mark us with a special sign." _

_She drew a large smiley face on everyone's hand. The boys look at it oddly. "What gives Tea'?" Joey asked. "It's a symbol of our friendship so when Yugi's dueling he'll know he's not alone. We're all right there with him," Tea' explained. This speech seemed to inspire Yugi. An ambulance pulled up outside of Kaiba Corp and Tristin came running out with Grandpa Moto on his back while Joey and Tea' ran along-side him. "Joey, Tristin and I will take Yugi's Grandpa to the hospital, why don't you go back in there and cheer Yugi on," Tea' suggested. _

_Joey agreed and ran back inside to watch the duel. When Joey was in the dueling arena, Kaiba had Hitotsu-Me Giant on the field while Yugi had the Winged Dragon Guardian Of The Fortress. "Whoa! Monsters!? Real Monsters?!" Joey exclaimed upon seeing the holograms. The giant rushed at Yugi's dragon but before he could even touch it Yugi yelled, "Fire ball attack!" _

_The dragon prevailed and Kaiba's life points dropped to 1800. Mokuba rushed in yelling, "Big brother! Are you all right?" "Alright! Go Yugi!" Joey cheered. Kaiba played Sagi The Dark Clown and equipped it with Dark Energy to make its attack force 1800. He then attacked Yugi's monster and destroyed, sending Yugi's life points to 1600. Yugi played Sangan in defense mode but it too was wiped out. "Hang in there Yugi!" Joey shouted. Kaiba destroyed two more monsters with his Dark Clown before Yugi summoned Gaia The Dark Knight. Gaia attack Sagi and destroyed him; Kaiba's life points now stood at 1300. "Way to go Yugi!" Joey hollered. "Ha! I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba announced as the monster formed on the field. _

_Yugi looked surprised and worried while Joey yelled in disbelief, "Impossible! We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half!" _

_"Surprised? Did you think your Grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Kaiba inquired, sneering. _

_The dragon attacked, leaving Yugi with 900 life points. Horned Imp and Beaver Warrior were the next monsters to fall to the Blue Eyes. Kaiba smirked and remarked, "Nothing in your entire deck can stand up against a Blue Eyes White Dragon. So what hope do you have against two?" He summoned his second Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yugi looked on in slight distress. He drew a card and played it: Swords Of Revealing Light! Yugi also placed a monster face down, but Kaiba destroyed it with his new monster; Judge Man. _

_The tri-colored-haired teen attacked with his Dark Magician, reducing Kaiba's still high life points to 1000. Kaiba's third and final Blue Eyes White Dragon soon crushed Yugi's favorite monster though. 400 life points left for Yugi. "You were never a match for me Yugi!" the brunette stated. "Don't listen to him Yugi!" Joey yelled as the Swords Of Revealing Light wore off. Moments later Yugi threw his entire hand down onto the field. _

_A large and unstoppable monster appeared on Yugi's side of the field. "Exodia! Obliterate!" Yugi ordered strongly. _

_Kaiba screamed as it wiped out his remaining life points. "You did it! Yugi you won!" Joey exclaimed gleefully. "How could I loose?" Kaiba muttered holding his head in his hands. _

_"If you truly wish to know Kaiba, open your mind!" Yugi said, thrusting out his hand. Kaiba shuddered before collapsing on the dueling platform._

_End Flashback_

"He had three Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Jordan asked, faking disbelief. "Yep," Joey replied. "Where's Grandpa now?" Cori asked curiously. "He's back at the Game Shop with Yugi, Megan, and Hannah," Tristin replied. "Cool. So shall we continue onto the park?" Cori inquired. "Sure," Joey said starting to walk away. Cori and Jordan pushed themselves off the wall and followed them, Tristin in the lead.

**With Sam and Erin**

Erin and Sam walked on in silence, the later glancing every couple minutes at her friend. Erin shoved her hands in her pockets and walked onwards. _What should I do? I want to tell Sam so badly but it's just so hard to believe. God what should I-_ Erin thought before running right into a light pole.

"Damn it," she muttered, putting a hand on her forehead and glaring evilly at the light fixture.

"Erin, we need to talk. You've been so out of it today! There's something bugging you now come on out and tell me. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam demanded, grabbing hold of Erin's shoulders. Erin met her friends' determined stare with a defiant one. After a couple seconds it wavered slightly and Erin tore her gaze away from Sam. "You know you can tell me anything Erin. We're like sisters, come on and spill," Sam said softly.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Erin asked so quietly that Sam had to strain to hear her words. "Yeah, of course," she answered looking around to find a deserted place. At last! There was a deserted park just across the street!

Sam pulled a distraught Erin towards it stopping only when they were stuck in a large crowd with a strange man in a black coat running through it. A couple minutes later Joey and Tristin burst through the crowd and chased the man. Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly at the scene, almost wanted to follow them, but she knew she had to help her bud.

_Onward then, _she thought.

When they were finally seated on a bench Erin opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish. _What should I say first?_ She wondered.

"Erm-well you see last night I…um…after going shopping…my room…Megan and Hannah they-" SMACK! Sam looked at Erin in mild surprise. She had just slapped herself.

"Okay. Last night after we finished going shopping I was in my room. Well I had just finished packing up all my clothes and was lying on my bed. Hannah and Megan were talking in my head and wouldn't stop pestering me. When I entered my own mind we started chatting. I must have fallen off the bed when I zoned out and Ryou came in. I 'woke up' and we began talking. I asked him about his Millennium Ring and he told me the whole story. Then he changed into Bakura and well you know me, being the person that I am was curious. Well he started talking saying stuff like, "Are you afraid of me?" and I told his I wasn't and I asked where Ryou was. He said, "He's locked away inside the ring." He then said, "You don't exactly remember me do you Erin? Or should I call you Layla? It's been a while hasn't it?" He was then standing in front of me and of course I freaked out and then he-"

"He what?" Sam asked. Erin looked down, blushed, looked to both her sides, and then mumbled something.

"What?" Sam inquired. "He kissed me…" Erin mumbled again just louder. Sam's eyes widened. She entered Erin's mind to talk to her. _Seriously? She asked. Yeah, was Erin's only response. _Sam thought for a moment before asking out loud, "Can you show me the memory?" Erin looked at her strangely. "I don't know if I can. But you do believe me don't you?" she answered faintly.

Sam nodded; Erin would have no reason to lie to her about that. "But why? Why would he kiss you?" she wondered aloud. Erin shrugged and leaned back. "Well that wasn't so bad. What do you want to do now?" she asked with a grin. Sam didn't hear her; she was lost in her thoughts. _What if he does it again? I don't want Erin to get hurt…_ "Hello Sam? Earth to Samantha!" Erin called, waving a hand in front of her friend's blank face.

"Erin?"

"Sam?"

Two people asked at the same time.

The two sister-like friends spun around to see Joey, Tristin, Cori, and Jordan standing behind them. _Don't tell anyone! _Erin ordered in her head frantically. Sam nodded again and smiled at the four friends. "Ah hello. What are all of you doing here?" she asked.

"We're going for a nice walk in the park, you?" Cori replied, brushing some black hair out of her eyes with a sweep of her hand." "We were just leaving," Erin answered quickly. Jordan shot Sam a _'what were you two talking about?' _glance. _Later, _Sam promised the auburn haired girl in her mind. Jordan fixed her black-rimmed glasses that were slipping off her nose, "So was I. I really should get going, I mean after all I haven't finished my task," she said smoothly. She then proceed to stride out of the park to find a flat.

"Cori, do you know what task she's talking about?" Erin asked curiously. "It has something to do with getting a job or an apartment," Cori responded. Suddenly there was a distant ringing sound. Tristin pulled a ringing cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" he answered. "Oh hey Yugi!"

"I didn't know Tristin had a cell phone…" Cori mumbled to the other two girls. Sam just shrugged as Erin decided she should go out looking for a flat as well.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll be there!" Tristin spoke, "Bye." Joey looked at his friend, not wanting to be out of the circle. "What did Yug want?" he wondered. "Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood are going to be dueling tonight on live television. He wants us to come over so we can all watch it together," Tristin replied, snapping his phone shut and stuffing it in a pocket. "Well I'll see you guys later, I think I'm going to follow Jordan's plan and look for a place. Or a job…" Erin said waving goodbye and walking off.

Sam shrugged and ran after her friend. "Can I come?" Cori asked hopefully. "Sure!" Joey said with a grin.

She seemed to be the only one to think about what was going to happen that night. In episode 2 of the first season of YuGiOh, Rex and Weevil dueled…and Grandpa lost his soul. The girls needed to find a way to get on the ship. They had to get into Duelist Kingdom.

**Alas! The truth will set you free! Erin told Sam! What's going to happen now? Sorry it took long to update, I've been busy trying to do everything in the last couple weeks of summer that I haven't done yet. Please review review review! :D Thanks for reading, and it might be a while till I update again. **


End file.
